A wonderful night with you
by Anythingsomethingwhatever
Summary: It's Christmas and Ryoma's late for their cruise. Kevin comforts him and gives him the his best Christmas gift ever. Kevin X Ryoma YAOI


**Sorry to disappoint you people but this a KEvin X Ryoma story. I know some of you LOVE Ryoma with some other pair but, this is a request from a friend from devart. So, back off! This is also my first mature rated fic. Please be nice to me:) I don't mind flames but, it's Christmas! Anyway, on with it! **

**(Okay, I admit it, I'm not great... I suck in fact.)**

_

* * *

_

**_A wonderful night with you_**

...

..

.

_It was a wonderful night, a VERY WONDERFUL night. It was dark outside, stars keep twinkling in the sky, and the moon, so bright._

~RIING, RIIIIINNGG~

Ryoma picked up his phone and let it lay between his shoulder and his ear. "He-hello?" His voice was in a hurry. "Hey, Echizen! Hurry up, the ship might leave you!" The voice of his sempai Momo ringed through his ear.

"I'll be right there. Just let me finish packing my things!" The youngest tennis player stated hastily.

"Right, just hurry up!"

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye." Ryoma hanged up. He tossed his phone on the bed and packed his things quickly.

"Can't you go any faster?!" Ryoma shouted.

"It's traffic!" The taxi driver offended.

"Damn it! I'm late!" Ryoma opened the taxi door with his bag with him and slammed the door before the taxi driver could even tell him, "Hey, you damn brat, pay for the ride before even leaving!" But unfortunately for the taxi driver, Ryoma didn't pay and just left.

He ran as fast as he could to the port.

When he got there, he was panting and breathing heavily. Ryoma broke down on his knees as he watched their cruise ship leaving.

"Wait!" He cried. "Come back…!" He ran out of voice because all of his running.

In the end, he couldn't celebrate Christmas with his friends and his team. Ryoma felt tears running down from his eyes.

"Ryoma…" A voice spoke behind him.

The golden eyed boy got startled that made him jump in surprise.

"What are you doing there…crying?" The person spoke.

Ryoma turned around and saw Kevin Smith standing right in front of him. "Kevin?"

"What? Do I look like some ghost to you or something?" The blonde said.

"N-no."

"What were you just doing right now?" Kevin asked; trying to help Ryoma stand up.

"…"

"You were crying. I saw you."

"So what if I did?! What are you going to do about it?!"

"Hey, Hey. Take it easy. Will you?"

Ryoma sighed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York."

"Is it bad to go here at Japan? If it is, I'm going…" He turned around.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Ryoma said.

"Then what do you mean?"

"I was just asking what were you going here at the port and why at night."

Kevin turned back to face the golden eyed boy; he was smirking. "It's because I'm going on a cruise."

"Cruise? Cruise with whom?"

"Myself."

"Then how is that fun?"

"Would you come with me; So that my cruise would somehow be _fun_?"

"W-what?"

"Oh come on…!" The blonde pouted.

"But-"

"Please…!" Kevin showed his puppy dog eyes technique together with his pout; which only means that, if you are his opponent, you're going to lose.

"Fine." Ryoma growled.

"This place is so awesome!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"A while ago, you were crying and now…" Kevin chuckled.

Ryoma glared at the blonde. "Don't you dare say that to anyone!" He looked away, "Or I'll…"

"You'll what?" The blonde smirked.

"I'll…! I'll…! I'll… torture you!" He shouted.

"Hey… take it easy. I'm not telling anyone. I swear."

"Hmmph!" Ryoma crossed his arms and walked away.

"Do you know where you're going?" Kevin asked, following him.

Ryoma stopped and stared inside the room he just got in.

"Hey, Ryom-" The blonde stopped as well

"Where did you get all this food?" The golden eyed boy asked, still staring straight at the table.

"I ordered it. If you want, you can eat whatever you want."

"Seriously?!"

Kevin nodded.

And in a flash, Ryoma was sitting down at the chair in front of the large and enormous table; staring at the food greedily. He grabbed the knife and fork and after that, he's eating like an unstoppable monster feeding on the food on his own.

The blonde sat down at the chair across where Ryoma is sitting and eating the served food. Kevin let his head lay on his hand while is elbow is pressed on the table. He merely watched the other as he eat.

"I'm full…" Ryoma groaned as he sat back on the chair.

"Did you have fun?" Kevin asked.

"Of course!"

"It's Christmas, you know?"

"I totally forgot about that!"

"What present do you want?"

"…I don't really care about that.."

"Oh really?"

"Hn. Do you have a sink here? I need to wash my hands."

"I'll lead you there…" The blonde stood up.

"Okay." Ryoma stood up as well, he followed Kevin on the way where the sink is.

"Here it is." Kevin said, arching his back to the door's porch.

Ryoma washed his hands, then his face and lastly, his hair.

"Does your hair and face count as 'hands'?" The blonde asked.

"Do you care?" The golden eyed boy asked, rolling his eyes.

"What do you think?" Kevin said as he makes his way to Ryoma.

"W-what are you doing?" Ryoma shuddered.

"What do you think?" The blonde repeated; he continued walking while the golden eyed boy walked backwards.

Ryoma's back crashed on the wall. "Stay back!" He shouted.

"Why?" Kevin smirked.

"W-what are you planning to do?!"

Kevin grabbed Ryoma's shoulders and smashed him back to the door's porch. To shut him off, the blonde pressed his lips on Ryoma's. Golden eyes were wide open. This even made Kevin's smirk grown wider. He deepened the kiss. Ryoma's eyelids slowly closed on their own; he relaxed on the kiss all of the sudden.

Kevin bit Ryoma's bottom lip; he was clearly begging for entrance. The golden eyed boy gave in and let him enter.

Their tongues fought for dominance. Ryoma knew he would win this battle. But unfortunately, the blonde won against him. He moaned at the kiss when Kevin's tongue traveled at every spot of his moist cavern.

They never wanted to end the kiss; it was blissfully lovely. But they pulled away for air.

"W-what…were…you…th-thinking?" Ryoma panted.

Kevin leaned to Ryoma's ear and whispered seductively, "Isn't revenge a sweet thing?"

Ryoma's golden eyes widened. He remembered that time when he kissed Kevin in New York. 'So that's what he's talking abo-'

The blonde licked and nibbled Ryoma's ear; earning a moan from the golden eyed boy.

"K-Ke-" Ryoma was silenced when Kevin's tongue traveled down to his neck; licking him and giving him love bites.

"You do know that we're under a mistletoe, right?"

The golden eyed boy titled his head up to see what the other was talking about. And there it was…the mistletoe.

Kevin caressed Ryoma's locks and the other hand reached for the hem of the golden eyed boy's jacket. He continued to kiss Ryoma until his hand finally arrived at the zipper; the blonde swiftly zippered it, revealing Ryoma's shirt- which made Kevin disappointed.

When the blonde was about to remove Ryoma shirt, he stopped him. "W-wait, Kev!" The golden eyed boy cried.

"Hmm?"

"W-where did you learn all of this?" He asked.

"Can we continue it already?" The blonde frowned. "Are you not having fun?"

"No. It's just that-"

"Just what?!"

"N-nothing…" His word slowly turned into a whisper.

"That's what I thought." Kevin quickly removed Ryoma's shirt, making him want more from the touch of the golden eyed boy's smooth skin.

"…My room…" The blonde whispered at Ryoma's neck.

Kevin pushed Ryoma to the large and enormous bed of the room. He shut the door close and removed his shirt. But then, he suddenly froze.

"Kev, what's the matter?" The golden eyed boy asked worriedly.

"I-I just don't know what to do, Ryoma… I'm not sure if what we're doing is right."

"What we are doing is not wrong, Kev. It's not right, either…"

"You're getting me more and more confused, Ryoma!" The blonde screamed, holding his head between his hands.

"Let's just continue this, Kev…"

"How can I continue if I'm confused?!"

"Please, Kev? It's Christmas! Clear your mind just for this night!"

"Tsk. Damn it! You got me…"

"I must be luc-" Kevin didn't let Ryoma finish his sentence; he immediately gave him a kiss.

"Hmmm… My lucky day…" The blonde smirked.

He removed the golden eyed boy's pants and boxers at a quick motion. Ryoma wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and gave him a kiss before helping him undress his own pants.

And when they were both bare, the blonde scanned Ryoma's body. "My…My… Your figure is hot!" He said, wrapping his arms around the golden eyed boy's small frame.

Ryoma just groaned at the blonde's comment.

Kevin pressed his digits against Ryoma's lips. The other opened up and sucked the blonde's digits, wrapping them with his saliva equally. When he finished, he let Kevin take his fingers back.

"Hmm… Let me see… Uhmm…" The blonde murmured.

"Huh? What are y-!"

Kevin loved how Ryoma reacts when he teases him. He inserted the first digit and earned a cry from the golden eyed boy. The blonde just smiled at the boy under him and inserted the next digit, making a scissoring motion inside Ryoma. He kept searching for that single spot. It was until, Ryoma cried when he hit that certain spot.

When the golden eyed boy's entrance was ready enough, the blonde positioned himself. "Are you ready?" He asked. And for a reply, Ryoma just nodded. With approval given, Kevin thrust in, making Ryoma cry.

"Damn it! You're tight!" The blonde shouted.

"M-move!"

Kevin let the golden eyed boy adjust under him before surprising for thrusting back. He tried to make a steady rhythm each time thrust back in and out. "G-go faster!" The golden eyed boy pleaded lustfully. The blonde smirked and did as he was told; he thrust faster and harder, making Ryoma scream for his name over and over, his fingers digging the sheets.

When it got hotter and tighter, "KEEVIINNN!" he came all over them. Kevin came after a few seconds when Ryoma seriously got tight.

They lay on the bed, panting. "H-how'd you like my gift?"

"Huh. That's your gift?"

"You want to do it again?"

The golden eyed boy flushed red. "D-don't kid around like that!"

"I'm not kidding. I love you, Ryoma…"

Ryoma looked away.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe you did this to me."

"Are you sure?" Kevin said, hugging Ryoma's waist.

"Yeah. I love you, too, Kev."

The blonde was silent for a moment. "Kev?"

"You fell asleep, huh?" The golden eyed boy smiled. "Goodnight, Kevin…" He leaned in and kissed Kevin's forehead.

_It was indeed a wonderful night for both boys. A wonderful Christmas night._

* * *

**Okay, it sucks like hell. But if you want you can comment or send flames but not kill me.**


End file.
